Life After
by Maiko2853
Summary: Takes place shortly after Experiment 006 Alpha. Just a short story about what kinda happened after Nuke was activated. Includes short stories about some experiments, and a small preview for my next fic. Oneshot.


Note: Some of these idea's in this preveiw came from reading ReaderPal's fics, but I didn't take any plot lines from his or other people's stories.

Life After

Our story begins in Kawai, six months after Nuke was activated. Nuke had come back to Kawaii on vacation, after being in Iraq for more than five months, he got kinda bored. So they let the guy come back and see his cousins again. Though Rosy and most of the other female experiments weren't too happy about it. Molly was overwhelmed when Nuke came by too rescue the experiments Gantu captured. Unfortanately, experiment 514-A had been activated a few days earlyer and managed to use his battle droids with some of Joses stun ray gun designs to stop him. Hamsterveil used 514-A's battle droids to help him escape from prison and build a new base where the Galactic Federation couldn't find him, and to make matters worse, he took the experiments with him. Lilo and Stitch did manage to rescue Nuke before Hamsterveil got away with him. Nuke got sad because his buchi-boo(Molly)was taken away from him.

Not very many experiments had been activated thoughout the months Nuke was active. Every experiment pod that Lilo and Stitch had found when Nuke was activated had become active too.

First, their was 039, codenamed Axiom. He looked exactly like Fibber, only a foot taller, and he didn't have that light up simbel on the top his head. He often wore a dull gray jumper suit. Axiom ended up causing havoc with his ability to inject people with truth sirum. He bit Lilo, and ended up edmitting she was bisexual, a child genious, and had sexual fantisies about Angel, Stitch, Kixx, and Sparky. Nani was pretty pissed off at first, but in time, she did come to except it. Axiom also bit Stitch, which caused even more problems, Stitch edmitted he was also bisexual and had been having sexual fantisies about Lilo, Angel, Kixx, Clip, Rosy(she was terrified at first)Sparky, Bonnie, Nosy(at first, Nosy wouldn't near him after he heard what Stitch said)and everyone also found out that the only thing Stitch was truly terrified of...was canned raveolie. As for Axiom, he got an interegating job at the local police station.

Second, their was 001, codenamed Hacker. He looked like a light-blue colored wolf that was five inches taller than Stitch, two anttenie, four arms he couldn't retract for genectic flaw reasons, light-blue eyes that were even lighter blue than his fur, claws that were darker light-blue then his fur, and white as snow chest and stomach fur. Along with a light-blue, slightly tinted light-red star on his stomach and the same colored heart on his chest, and three blood-red poisen quills on his back with a blood-red collie tail to match, and a violet colored nose. He wore dark-red nikey shorts. Hacker caused even more problems with his ability to hack into computers. When he was first activated, he had a labtop in a special pouch with a shoulder strap and a utility belt that had a holster with a plamsa pistol in it, he carried these items everywhere he went. Hacker caused a lot of problems when he snuck off into random parts of the forest and used his labtop to hack into random computer lines(mostly military)and sent viruses into their main computer hard-drives. Their was a lot of black-outs, traffic got jammed, sewer lines got backed up, plane flights had to be canceled, shipments of supplies came in late. It was horrible, but they finally managed to convice the computer crazy experiment to stop what he was doing and Hacker fixed everything. He later started working for a company that was trying to figure out ways to stop spamers. This problem for Hacker was similar to the first problem Joses ever gave him back at the lab, simple for him now, he managed to build a system that could stop spamers and he became famous for it and received a big promotion to being second in command of the company.

Third, their was 125, codenamed Override. She looked exactly like Angel, only she was slightly taller, didn't have the white v on her chest but instead had a completely white chest and stomach, her anttenie were slightly longer and had turqious colored eyes. Override often wore a leather violet colored jump suit that made her look sexy. Her ability to unlock, locked automatic doors made her cause trouble. Joses taught Override from a very young age to be a theif, of course, with her ability to unlock those doors and security systems made it to easy for her to infulltrate the most complicated systems. Lilo and Stitch eventually(with some help from Joses)taught her it was wrong to steal. She eventually started working for corparations that had lots of atomatic doors, during blackouts or emergencies she would go in and open the doors that needed to be open to get the power back on, her powers even worked when the doors weren't working, and that's what happened to her.

Fourth, their was 008, codenamed Bio Hazard. She looked like a three foot tall, fat humanoid cat, her eyes were the regular pitch-black color, her fur was brown with white circle stripes going from the bottem of her feet, all the way up to the top of her cat ears. Bio Hazard wore a white t-shirt and gray shorts. She natrually, unlike most Joses' experiments was kind and didn't cause any problems at all with her ability to clean up dangerous debre, she actually got a part time job down at the dump and the high-way clean up commity. During her free time, she went out with melty or would clean up around the beaches.

Fifth, their was 007, codenamed Sally. She looked exactly like Felix, only she was pink, had bright-yellow fur on her stomach, chest and patches around her eyes, her claws were dark-pink instead of dark-green like Felix's claws, and unlike Felix, she didn't have the same genetic flaw he had, and could see in normal vision instead of microscopic, the final difference between these two was that Sally wore an old, black and white maid's uniform and carried a duster. Sally didn't cause any trouble being Joses' cleaning experiment, so Lilo and Stitch decided to let her stay and help Pleakley clean up around the house. Pleakley and Sally became the best of friends.

Sixth, their was 514, codenamed Builder. He looked like a three foot tall, fat humanoid cat, his eyes were a royal blue color, had fur that was bright-yellow all over except for a white cresent moon symbol on his chest and blood-red angel wings. Builder constantly wore a dark-blue jumper suit with a bunch of different tools attatched to a mechanic belt. He nearly took over Kawaii with his ability to build battle droids, tanks and mechs. Luckily, Nuke had arrived on the same day his army was about to attack, and managed too destroy them all. Afterwards, Gantu took advantage of the situation and captured Builder and Hamsterveil used him to escape from prison. That's what happened to Builder.

But across the galaxy, a new enemy was about to arise for Lilo and Stitch. One just as evil as Hamsterveil, yet more powerful and cunning then he ever could've hoped to be.

* * *

Kellex System, Planet Kelzar

An experiment was walking through the rain that was pouring down all over the city. He was about six feet tall, covered in a dark-blue, humanoid wolf design blaster-proof armor. The armor had special heat and night vision specs with a gas mask in the helmet with rocket boot attatchments. He had a blaster sniper rifle slung over his right shoulder by a shoulder strap and a small heavy blaster canon slung over his other shoulder. He also had a pelt of ten thermal detonators going across his chest.The experiment also had a utility belt with two blaster pistols in holsters on either side of him and a light-saber clipped to the front of his belt, with an eight-shot revolver design dart shooter in a holster on the back of his belt. Straped onto his back by two shoulder straps was a somewhat large naphome tank, with a small fuel line that led from the tank to a nozzle on his right wrist gauntlet and a triple rocket launcher design permanetly fused to the naphome tank.

_I can't believe I'm still doing this...after all this time, most people would think I'd gotten over with that event in my life by now. But I'm an Alpha experiment, and Alpha experiments don't let old grudges go away that easily. Talor Gray, you are one of the thousands of mercinaries I'm looking for...and you'll be punished for the things you've done. Heheheheheh, never thought Joe would put a bounty on his head, though...he can be perswaded when someone is trying to ruin his space pirating business, as well as his friends weapon smuggling operations._

Flashback

The bounty hunter experiment was meeting someone that he knew, he was not alone though, he brought a friend with him. It was another experiment, but this one was female. She was wearing a black cloak. The only thing you could really see was golden-yellow fur, her cat-like snout and Humanoid cat legs at the bottom of her cloak.

Experiment Two: We don't usaully leave our ship in the middle of a rain storm.

It was raining big time, and you could tell she wanted to get out of it.

Experiment One: But, Joe, you said it would be worth are time.

The person he was talking too wore forest green battle armor with a dark-blue cape/cloak and was carrying an ak-47 slung over his right shoulder, a plasma blade and three ak-47 magazines clipped to the front of his utility belt with a blaster pistol in a holster at the side. A laser canon on his left wrist gauntlet and a twelve-shot dart shooter on his other wrist gauntlet. The man pulled out a bag and threw it at the bounty hunter as he caught it in his right hand, and opened the bag to reveal close too...

Experiment Two: Fifty red eye diamonds.

Joe: This is just to get you to listen.

Experiment One: Alright Joe, were listening.

Joe: It's like this, I've got a man who has enough information to put my friends weapon smuggling operation out of business.

Experiment Two: So who is the man that want's to put Samoul's operations out of business.

Joe: I beleive you'll reconize him as, Taylor Gray. A shale alien if you will.

The bounty hunter experiment growled at the back of his throut upon hearing the name Taylor Gray.

Experiment One: How much?

Joe: You bring him to me dead, he's worth 10,000, and if you bring him to me alive, you'll get to see him slowly tortured to his death, and, you'll get paid twice as much.

Experiment Two: Sounds like a fair deal. What do you think my friend?

He stood there for moment, thinking the deal over.

Experiment One: You have a deal Joe, but, I'll be the one who decides weither he comes to you alive or not.

The bounty hunter and his female companion turned to walk away when the female asked Joe a question.

Experiment Two: Joe, question, but why do you always hire bounty hunters to be rid of people when your a bounty hunter and can get rid of them yourself?

Joe's answer was simple and to the point.

Joe: I have a space pirating business to run, and it's more fun hiring other bounty hunters to do the job for you. Now, if you excuse me, I must be on my way.

With that, the human Joe Pazzazi walked off into the darkness of the allyways. The experiments watched as he disapearred from their eyesights.

Experiment Two: Come on Tommy, I want to get back to the ship so I can dry off.

Experiment One: As you wish Spade.

End Flashback

_Well, that was a very enjoyable conversation I had with Joe back there. I'll have to remember to pay him another visit sometime. There's the building I've been looking for._

The experiment walked into the building, where a battle between him and Taylor's thugs, was about to begin.


End file.
